child of mystery
by artimie
Summary: hiei dies of a horrible acsident. keiko and yusuke have a child named conan. is conan connected to hiei's death? READ IT! DON'T E-MAIL ME THE ADDRESS!
1. Default Chapter

Artime: I'M BACK!!!!!!! YIPPIE!!!! now to the SP story!!!  
  
Meadow: WAIT!!   
  
Artime: WHAT!?  
  
Meadow: the disclaimer --  
  
Artime: oh yeah hee hee ! I don'tn own yu yu hakusho or any celebertys metioned in this fic or any other fics of mine and I don't even own meadow because she's somebody's already.  
  
Meadow: looking at the sticker on her butt that says "Propity of Cynthia V." uhhhhhhhh  
  
hey you got 1 too!!!!  
  
Artime:looks at her the sticker on her butt that says "Propity of Selina C." Someday hear me  
  
SOMEDAY!!! I will KILL you Selina Flicia Cortez!!!!!!!!!!!!! KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Meadow: OO !?  
  
Artime: now start the story! sharpening an Ax  
  
child of mystery  
  
Narrator: In makai, yusuke hiei kurama and the baka are fighting a strong demon when something horrible happens..............  
  
Yusuke: SPIRIT GUN!!!!!!! shoots it twards the demon  
  
Demon: hee hee heee MISS ME!!!!!!! hits him with a bolder  
  
Yusuke: AHHHHHHH!!! unconcious  
  
Kurama: ROSE WHIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!gets the demon  
  
Demon: rips the rose whip EAT THIS!!!!! Hits him with his whip  
  
Kurama: unconcious  
  
Demon:throws a pebble at kuwabaka  
  
Kuwabaka: unconcious  
  
Hiei: BAKA! --  
  
Demon: HAHAHAHAHHA!!! ONE MORE- feels blood on his stomach EHHH turns around y y you Hiei  
  
Hiei: yup you're dead,........well not yet..........but soon!  
  
Demon: looks up at least my death won't be in vaine dies  
  
Hiei: whaaa? looks up  
  
sees a huge bolder falling of the cliff  
  
Yusuke: uhhhu hhhh HIEI LOOK OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(CRASH)  
  
Yusuke: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
next day  
  
Kurama: I'm sorry yusuke hiei's dead --  
  
Yusuke: WHAT!?  
  
Yukina: NO!!!!!!! (A.N: 1:not yoai, 2: she still doesn't know)  
  
kuwabaka:   
  
botan: T.T  
  
keiko: he was just a kid  
  
(then....................)  
  
another day later  
  
[at keiko's place]  
  
Keiko: OH MY GOD!!! NO!!!!!!!(A.N: they're 14)  
  
yusuke: What is it keiko!?  
  
keiko: i'm i'm I'm pregnat!!!!  
  
Yusuke:faints(A.N: before this happened yusuke and keiko had well you know)  
  
(nine months later) (A.N: sorry if this story not making sence but it will)  
  
[at the hospital]  
  
keiko: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
yusuke: COMMON YOU CAN DO IT!!!!!  
  
Kurama: faints  
  
Kuwabaka:   
  
doctor: just a little more  
  
Keiko: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
doctor: it's a boy!!!!!!  
  
??????:.............  
  
keiko:worried wh wh why isn't he crying!?  
  
Doctor: i i think he didn't make it touches he forehead  
  
????: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!  
  
Doctor: WHOAH! he gave me a scare! heres your baby keikogives her the baby  
  
Keiko: he's soooooo adorible!!!! (A.N:sorry I can't spell)  
  
Yusuke: what are you going to name him?  
  
Keiko:hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm keanu? moshiriu?.hmmmmmmmmmmmm I know!! Conan!!  
  
yusuke: great!   
  
2 weeks later  
  
(keiko and the new baby conan went home with yusuke)  
  
Yusuke: I got a surprise for you keiko  
  
Keiko: really Oo what is it?  
  
Yusuke: TA DAAAA!! shows her they're new house  
  
keiko: OH MY GOSH!!!!! IT'S BEATIFUL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Conan: .............................  
  
yusuke: but keiko?  
  
keiko: yes yusuke?  
  
yusuke: can I take conan somewhere with  
  
keiko: you? well uhhhhh I don't know FINE! but NO FIGHTING!!!  
  
yusuke: yup ok leaves  
  
Keiko: I guess that's code for "What? didn't hear you" --  
  
{In reikai}  
  
Botan: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!! he's sooooooo adorbible!!!!!!!  
  
conan:..................  
  
koenma: yeah he has your nose   
  
yusuke: no I think he's all keiko because 1, he's a brunette 2, his eye's wait! they're brown!!  
  
HA!!! he has my eyes!!!   
  
Koenma: hopefully he dosen't have your "sticky fingers"  
  
Yusuke: WHAT WAS THAT PASAFIRE BREATH!!?  
  
koenma: Nothing ;  
  
botan: snatches conan SO KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Conan: hp..................hp...............hp..........hp  
  
Botan: hee hee don't cry ;  
  
Conan: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
yusuke: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HE DOESN'T LIKE YOU!!!!!!!!!  
  
Botan: SHUT UP YUSUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Koenma:(thinking: hmmmmmm somthing really suspicious about conan)  
  
2 be continued  
  
artime: hmmmmmmmmmmm somthing suspicous about conan  
  
meadow: no it can't be hiei because conan's a brunette and his eyes are brown  
  
artime: yeah you're right i guess now please review. 


	2. michel jacko

artime:ok i'll do the disclamer thing I don't own yu yu hakusho or any celeberys metioned in this fic or any other  
  
meadow: wow right off the bat cool   
  
Artime: start the story  
  
child of mystery  
  
Narrator: conan was born on january 20th 2000 and now it's 4 years later in the year 2004   
  
and he has brown hair light skin and his hair is like well let's just say like breden fraser's  
  
hair if you don't know who I'm talking about then conan's hair looks like rick o'connel's hair   
  
you should know him from the mummy and the mummy2.  
  
keiko: CONAN!!!!!! time to go to see the doctor!!!!!!!!!!  
  
conan: ok mummy!!!!!!! he has an accent  
  
(at the doctors)  
  
doctor:give him a shot there you go conan  
  
Conan:accented thank you i guess   
  
Doctor: ha ha ha ha! now run along for a little while, have to talk to your mother.  
  
Conan: ok leaves  
  
[in doctor's office]  
  
Doctor: well, when did he start having this accent??  
  
Keiko: since he could talk I guess.........  
  
doctor: do you have any relitives that had an accent?  
  
keiko: i think my uncle,  
  
doctor: ok then have him see me next year or sooner ok  
  
keiko: ok doctor  
  
[at home]  
  
keiko: conan?  
  
conan: yes mummy? (A.N: in accent, that's how mommy is spelled)  
  
keiko: daddy's home!   
  
conan: REALLY! runs to the door  
  
yusuke: Hey conan!   
  
conan: DADDY!!!!  
  
yusuke: how was your day?  
  
conan: it was great daddy!!!   
  
yusuke: ok wonderful  
  
keiko: hi yusuke   
  
yusuke: hey keiko, how was his appointment?  
  
keiko: we don't know why he has the accent but we this it's problibly from relitives.  
  
yusuke: well that's good to hear.  
  
conan: mummy?daddy?  
  
yusuke,keiko: yes?  
  
conan: awn't you suppose to tuck me in bed?? (A.N: aren't=awn't)  
  
keiko: ok sweetie let's tuck you in then.....  
  
conan:goes to his room with keiko  
  
[in conan's room]  
  
keiko: you want me to read you a story?  
  
conan: I'm too sleepy maybe tommaroe (tommarow=tommaroe)  
  
keiko: good night then kisses him on the cheek then leaves   
  
in the middle of the night  
  
(singing:laaaaaaaaa la la la la laaaaaaaa)  
  
yusuke: wakes up huh what is that???goes to conan's room  
  
[conan's room]  
  
yusuke: sees conan sitting on the floor with a blanket on top of him while he's playing with a marryinette (aka puppet) you're supposed to be in bed it's 1:00 in the morning.  
  
conan: I couldn't sleep, can you sleep with me and it's really hot so why do we need pajamas?  
  
Yusuke: goes towards conan where's my son?  
  
conan: I am your son!  
  
yusuke: NO YOU'RE NOT!!!! takes blanket off of him  
  
Michel Jackson: AHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
yusuke: YAHHHHHH!! OO michel jackson what did you do with my son!!!!?  
  
michel jackson: I didn't anything wait you have a son where!!?  
  
yusuke: you're sick!!! punches him  
  
michel jackson: does the splits and dodges yusuke's punch  
  
yusuke: come back here!! tries to kick him   
  
Michel jackson:does the moon walk and dodges the kick and grabs his well you know  
  
yusuke: AHH! OO grabs his thing  
  
Michel jackson: giggles  
  
yusuke: looks discusted YUCK!! pushes him  
  
Conan: holding a cup of water daddy?  
  
yusuke: CONAN RUN!!!  
  
Michel jackson: awww a little boy you're sooo cute let's play grabs conan  
  
Conan: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! pulls his nose and dumps his cup of water on him  
  
(RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP)  
  
Michel Jackson: with no nose awwww you took my nose....and I'm all wet   
  
Conan: pushes away from Michel jackson and throws his nose out the window AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!  
  
MUMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Michel Jackson: come back here little cutie!! his face falling apart  
  
Conan: running to keiko MUMMY!!!!!!!!!  
  
keiko: Conan what is it?! are you ok?  
  
Michel Jackson: look awwwwwwwwwww little cutie went to his mommy   
  
Keiko/Conan: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yusuke: SPIRIT GUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
blows off Michel Jackson's head  
  
Yusuke: grabs Michel Jackson's head WHO SENT YOU AND WHY ARE YOU HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!?  
  
Michel Jackson: it it it it was vegetable or somthing like that and he h he sent me because h he wanted me to get th th the little boy dies  
  
yusuke: OO  
  
Conan:cries Mummy I'm scared hugs her  
  
keiko: it's ok sweetie  
  
yusuke: why would he want conan?  
  
2 be continued  
  
artime: will conan be killed?  
  
meadow: i don't know  
  
artime: is he hiei?  
  
meadow: I don't know  
  
artime: why am I asking you guys these questions?  
  
meadow: i don't know  
  
artime: well If you want to vote just e-mail me at icortez723earthlink.net and vote  
  
A. not hiei B.hiei C. rencarnated hiei d. none of the above  
  
meadow: now review  
  
artime: and VOTE!!!! 


End file.
